


What's it like to hide under a bed? Dark.

by Brutal_Harrier



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: AU K Lives, Gen, also there are rape mentions but it's entirely non descriptive, but it's not portrayed in anywhere in the ball park of a positive light, but things are still like super bad for him, technically this has Mariette/K in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutal_Harrier/pseuds/Brutal_Harrier
Summary: What separates somebody from somebody else? Distinct.Who do you admire most in the world? Distinct.What was your most shameful moment? Distinct.Dreadfully distinct.Dark.Were you afraid of the dark when you were little? Dark.





	What's it like to hide under a bed? Dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on youtube did a reading of Ks extended baseline from the art book and i had some thoughts™ so i wrote this.

The floor is dirty and there’s an unidentified substance in the corner near the wall. He’s been part of this ‘army’ for three weeks now, he doesn’t want to be here but he has nowhere else to go. Because he was supposed to be dead by now but KD6-3.7 had become adept at doing things he wasn’t supposed to do. So maybe it’s in line with how his life’s been going recently that he now knows for a fact that it’s dark when you hide under a bed but right now it doesn’t feel like an accomplishment.

Right now he doesn’t want to feel anything, so he can be as quiet as possible. Because right now he needs to be as quiet as possible because he’s not supposed to be under the bed. But he’s not, not supposed to be under the bed. But he doesn’t want to be found. He doesn’t want to be found by Mariette, because Mariette likes him. Maybe he would have liked her but Mariette liked doing things he wasn’t sure he wanted to do anymore.

When he’d first woken up here in this army where he didn’t want to be with people he didn’t want to see it had been nice to see her. At the very least Mariette was someone he’d seen before. But then she’d come into his room at night, wanting to do things like the things they’d done when JOI called her. He hadn’t wanted to the first time but the word no lied hidden in a part of himself he’d never needed before so they’d done it, after they’d done it she left. But then she came back and he still didn’t want to but they did it again anyway, and she kept coming back.

So now he was hiding. Because they couldn’t do it again if they weren’t on the bed and if he wasn’t on the bed she'd find him in the room. If he left the room she’d find him in the base, so he had to be in the room and not on the bed in a place where no one would find him.

So he hid under the bed.

Dark.


End file.
